Black Archer: Season 1
'''Black Archer: Season 1 '''is the first season of the Black Archer styled TV show. It follows Jake Finn, a former Marine who returns from being absent for ten years after his ship was destroyed, but Jake returns with a mission, with a vengeance, to take revenge against those who destroyed his ship. Episodes The Returned A low budget cruiseship arrives in the harbor of New York and various people disembark from it, including someone who hasn't been in New York for ten whole years, Jake Finn. Son to Andrew Finn and Kelly Finn and the big brother of Chloe Finn and a US Marine when the ship he served on was hit by a terrorist attack that destroyed the ship and killed all its crew. Somehow he made it back to the world of the living. Instead of heading to his family, Jake checks into a hotel, getting a room in the top floor with easy access to the rooftop. As Jake re-enters the streets to buy some supplies, he eyes his sister from afar while she is meeting with a shady person, buying drugs named Eccel. When they part, Jake follows the drug dealer and confronts him, who doesn't show remorse and instead kills him. He then secretly bumps into Chloe while she is out with friends and takes the Eccel drug from her. When he arrives back in his hotel room, he begins setting up a communications unit, researching names and events on his laptop, before coming out on a specific name, Aaron Cross, a rich business man, which he then ties to a document he has in his duffle bag with a list of names. He then creates a false wall in the room where he stays where he places a black armored costume, with a full face mask. That night Aaron Cross is overlooking the city when the masked armored Jake jumps into his suite, kills his guards and orders him to turn over anything he has on his company's dealings with the US Military. Cross refuses and Jake puts an arrow into his shoulder, telling him to turn it over to him or he will be back tomorrow. During the following day, Jake follows Chloe and Kelly on the streets while Cross turns to the NYPD led by Captain Brack, demanding that he would get NYPD protection. As it turns out the arrow that Jake planted in his shoulder was also a transmitter and he can listen in on him, which prepares him for the NYPD protection and additional guards that Cross had. He disables the NYPD officers but kills the security of Cross. He then assaults Cross himself, breaking his legs, but before he can further persuade him to get the intel he wanted, more officers arrive and he is forced to escape the scene. Downloading the intel he got through the arrow, he learns of the specifics in the ship that might've caused the destruction of the ship he was on. He finds another name that is on his list named William Bent and decides that is going to be his next target. When Chloe and Kelly return home they speak about the day they had and she feels like she was followed. While she goes to her room, it is revealed that her father was in a coma, treated for at home and she goes to her room and takes one of the Eccel pills, experiences hallucinations of her, her brother and her brother's best friend Robert Kane. In flashbacks it is revealed when Chloe, Kelly and Andrew said goodbye to Jake when he embarked on his third tour, Jake is greeted by his comrade marines who welcome him as the sharpest eye in the world and they set off for Santa Vergo to fight piracy. As the rest of the Finn family returns home, Andrew is forced to go back to work for his boss, who turns out to be Aaron Cross and he is revealed to have been forced to work on the faulty platings of the ship Jake embarked on. The Shot That Missed